Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) alien characters
''Characters specific to and continuity. These may be separated into individual articles as more information becomes available.'' ::See: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) for those characters not listed here and which have their own articles. Cresentian Furnac Anor Furnac Anor was the Han (a.k.a. ) of the Second Najh. ("Aftermath") Barnoc Cuno Third Minister of Han Furnac Anor of the Second Najh. ("Aftermath") Talnoc Lore Minister Talnoc Lore was the Cresentian ambassador to the Oralian Peace Conference. His host body was injured during the terrorist attack by Tyson Calok, though thankfully another body was made ready by the Cresentians for Lore, one of their greatest statesmen. Talnoc Lore went on to become the first Secretary-General of the Oralian Peace Union. ("Security Threat", "Aftermath") Klingon Mog Mog was a Klingon captain of a Bird-of-Prey, who was betrayed by Captain Aranog and killed. ("Space Pirates") Kobalian Daco He was the Minister of Interstellar Affairs on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Nala He was the Head Minister of the Ministry of Kobal in 2379; He under went the Mot'Ta with Captain Benjamin Kelsoe. ("The Bonding") Oftero She was the Minister of Religion on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Veli He was the Minister of Law on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Vicka She was the Minister of State on Kobal in 2379. ("The Bonding") Nawlo Gondel Gondel was the Chief Magistrate on the planet Nawnow. ("Mining Operation") Malzel Malzel was the of the Ophilu Mining, Inc. ("Mining Operation") Rizex Rizex was the Nawlo ambassador in 2380s. He attended the Oralian Peace Conference on behalf of the Nawlo. ("Mining Operation", "Security Threat") Zoruc Zoruc was the prime minister of the Nawnow Republic in the 2380s. ("Mining Operation") Romulan Avin An elderly soldier, Avin, a Centurion in the Tal Shiar, and was a close advisor to General Kassus. In 2383, Kassus sent Avin to Regus V to look after his son, Major Kovok. ("Internal") S'Tcaevra Jomar Jomar was the ship doctor aboard the in 2381. ("Unresolved Matters") Rhiana Keras The commander was the commanding officer of the . Previously she had been Takaram's first officer aboard the . ("The Forgotten Planet") Kovok A Major in service to the Tal Shiar, Kovok was the commanding officer of the Regus V listening post. His mother was Remora. He was unaware that General Kassus, the head of the Tal Shiar, was his father. ("Internal") Malev Commander Malev was a war hero of the Romulan people. His daughter was Remora. ("Internal") Remora Remora was the daughter of the Romulan hero, Malev. While her father was away, she had an affair with the then Major Kassus. The result of this affair was Kovok. ("Internal") Stelam The subcommander was the executive officer of the . ("The Forgotten Planet") Terrok A subcommander stationed aboard the as the warbird's executive officer. ("Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts") So'jan Military Ba'dal Ba'dal was the official so'jan officer place in command of the 3rd Command Group, even though Tyson Calok was truly in command. Under Calok, he was the executive officer of the . ("For Better or Worse", "Torment and Woe") Gor'tak Major Gor'tak was the chief engineer aboard the . ("The Forgotten Planet") Isen'ko Major Admiral Isen'ko was a high ranking officer in the So'jan Admiralty, and was an alley of Admiral Da'note. As of 2382, he was the So'jan High Command's de facto second in command. Isen'ko was the military official chosen to place the crown on Ar'kon head when he declared himself king. In 2382, he ordered the arrest of Senator Ru'kon. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1", "For Better or Worse", "Torment and Woe") Kroge An sojan major, who defected to the Federation in 2379, and was assigned to the . He would later be killed by Ru'mal in the Erat Ritual. ("Defector, Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3") Ru'fur Ru'fur was a member of the So'ja Resistance since 2381, and was one of the operatives sent to Alkanden Outpost 5 to meet with Mordoc the Ferengi and Dr. Lucus Kesar. He also assisted the crew of the in the rescue of Captain Benjamin Kelsoe from a Coalition space station. He did so by infiltrating the Coalition military and achieving the rank of Colonel. ("In the Shadows", "Question of Loyalty", "Nothing Else Matters") Ru'siy Admiral Ru'siy was part of the So'jan Admiralty, and was in command of the 2nd Command Group. In 2382, Ru'siy oversaw the bombardment of the planet Neecko with a Mass Driver. Ru'siy preferred things as they were with a king, and still carried around a thin leather baton that he used to "whip insolent scourge with." ("Everything Changes", "The Boolran Eye, Part 1") Tor'ka Private Tor'ka was a pilot, who was involved in an incident in the Venka Nebula between Eric Zimmer and himself in 2381. ("Complications") Val'gar Colonel Val'gar was the first officer of the , and the right hand man of Supreme Admiral Da'note. ("Torment and Woe") Civilians Hasz'fos Hasz'fos was the First Legate to the Senate and So'jan People since 2381. ("Fall of the Apollo") Janseen The son of Major Kroge. ("Defector, Part 2") Nadia The daughter of Admiral Ru'mal. ("Defector, Part 2") Ru'kon Ru'kon was a leading senator in the So'jan Senate in 2381. He spent much of his time questioning the influence which Tyson Calok was allowed to have with Chancellor Ar'kon. In late 2382, he was arrested by the so'jan military on charges of treason. In 2383, King Ar'kon decreed that Ru'kon would stand trial for treason. ("Question of Loyalty", "Torment and Woe", "The Forgotten Planet") Ru'kon was part of the Ru Clan, which was the original royal family of the So'jan Kingdom. He was related to Admiral Ru'mal and was a decedent of King Ru'tan. ("Internal") Ru'tan Ru'tan was the first King of the So'ja Kingdom, in essence the founder of the So'jan Empire, which was established after the Oppressors were overthrown. He was considered the founder of the Ru Clan by his decedents. ("Internal") So'mal The last King of the So'ja Kingdom. He was the leader of the So Clan. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") Sr'gi Daughter of So'mal and wife of Ar'kon. ("Fall of the Apollo") Tealuian Banbo Banbo was commanding officer of the TAV Limenitis. ("The Caverns of Eden, Part 1") Fudwick Fudwick was the Commander of the Tealuian Security Ministry during the 2370s and 2380s. He personally escorted Ambassador Shitick to the Oralian Peace Conference aboard Deep Space Five. ("Security Threat") Shitick Shitick was the Tealuian ambassador who represented the Tealuian Alliance at the Oralian Peace Conference in 2381. ("Security Threat") Xalen Xalen was the First Minister of the Tealuian Alliance. He was also a relative of Xojo Manjala. ("Mandrake's Stand") Velosian Gris Bane Commandant Gris Bane was the head of the Velosian Defense Command during the Battle of Velos. ("Everything Changes") Carrlio Captain of the Velosian ship Bakent, who encounter the in 2378. ("The Cell") Nas Di Captain of the Velosian vessel Tachus. ("Infested") Koraan Koraan was the Velosian ambassador since 2378. Once Velos joined the Federation, he took his place as their representative on the Federation Council He also attended the Oralian Peace Conference in 2381. ("The Cell", "Security Threat", "Monks of Or'pec") Balen Tallot Tallot was the warden of the Velosian prison that held Kelsoe and Zimmer in 2378. ("The Cell") Other Ar'cuk A Rigusian associate of the So'ja Resistance, who participated in the dealings with the weapons dealer, Mordoc, and the meeting with Dr. Lucus Kesar aboard Alkanden Outpost 5 in 2381. ("In the Shadows") Aronek Aronek was the Chairman of the Alkanden Merchant Conferedacy. Chino Jale Jale was the Chief of Dinokian Security. He first met the crew of the in 2379, when he escort Tyson Calok during his transfer from Dinok to the Federation Penal Colony Rizac V. In 2381, Jale attended the Oralian Peace Conference aboard Deep Space Five as the Dinokian representatives' protection. During the terrorist attack, he was killed by Calok. ("Transfer", "Security Threat") Crespin Captain of the Callian cargo ship Brine XII, who was infatuated with Lt. Commander Joanna Withrome, and attempted to kidnap her. ("Deception and Attraction") Crunek An Alkanden, Crunek was the Chief of Operations aboard Alkanden Outpost 5. ("In the Shadows") Dunek An Alkanden, Crunek was the Chief of Security aboard Alkanden Outpost 5. ("In the Shadows") Gunthrod Gunthrod was the Callian ambassador who attended the Oralian Peace Conference aboard Deep Space Five in 2381. ("Security Threat", "Aftermath") Javios Javios was the of the Democratic Assembly of Fad. In 2381, like all other Fadorians, he lost his homeworld when the Coalition destroyed it during the Coalition War. In 2383, due to what some called a sympathy vote, he was elected the of the Oralian Peace Union. ("Everything Changes", "From the Ashes") Molelink Molelink was the Chief Magistrate of the Youth Delegacy of the Greater Ha'n Supremacy on the planet Yoth. ("The Forgotten Planet") Mordoc Mordoc, a Ferengi male, was encounted by the crew of the in 2381, on an Alkanden Outpost, attempting to sell obsolete weapons to the So'ja Resistance. ("In the Shadows") Palior Palior was Kai cargo ship captain. ("All Gone") Tiric Tiric was the Dinokian ambassador who attended the Oralian Peace Conference aboard Deep Space Five in 2381. ("Security Threat", "Aftermath") See also * Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) characters * Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Pioneer (STP) Pioneer (STP) Pioneer, Star Trek